spirits_ninjafandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Bản mẫu:Draft
Nhột không bạn trẻ? Bạn cứ ẩn nấp trong đây rồi gửi ảnh đi nhé bạn. Bài này sẽ được xoá sớm thôi nên bạn nhanh tay screenshot đi nhé! Chúng tôi nghĩ bạn không nên xem những trang như vậy thì tốt hơn bởi vì chúng tôi nghe cái bạn gửi ảnh kể lại rằng hoạt động trong trang đó không tốt lắm, 1 số bài viết thì đăng tải có liên quan đến gây sự với người này, người khác và ngoài ra thì trong nhóm đó đăng cả những bài học bố đời, mẹ thiên hạ ngoài Precure nữa. Thậm chí bạn đó còn kể rằng chả thiếu gì bài viết chê bai và dìm các thứ liên quan đến những người xem Precure cả. Thú thật những người mà còn port ra những bài như vậy chả thấy họ thật sự có tư cách của 1 "con người" cả Thú thật là chúng tôi chẳng quan tâm đến những thứ như thế này đâu. Tôi chỉ để ở đây và không nói gì cả. Còn ai đó mà tức lên rồi post một cái post rằng: "Chúng tôi chẳng quan tâm đến những thứ như thế này đâu" thì kệ họ nhé. Tôi không để link hay chỉ đích danh ai cả nên đừng có "nhột". Nói không quan tâm mà lại có phản ứng là có vấn đề đấy. P/s: Tấm thứ hai bonus cho 500 anh chị em trong nhóm nhé =)) ---- Some projects for the future between my Wiki and your Wiki! Spirits Ninja Hi! My counterpart!!! Some last weeks, I was a normal contributor. But from Monday, October 10, I became the Administrator of Pretty Cure Vietnamese Wiki. Thanks for all your help so far in this Wiki! I need the experiences of you for the work of a Admin. But I need it only when I have a difficult work and new ideas. Some other contributors from my Wiki is Cure Beautìul, she is a good contributors and so enthusiastic, she is better in English than me; and Sakamoto Haruko, she often say about the Vietnamese versions of Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Smile Pretty Cure! on this Wiki and sometime also write comment with Vietnamese, I think you should help her become a perfect contributors... Now, for main message, I have some proposals for you. But I will say only one, I will say others after this message. I hope you can reply they! Firstly, Can you add the link to my Vietnamese Wiki on the Main Page? CureHibiki Congrats on becoming an admin! And yes, I would add the wiki to the main page if I knew what the coding has to be for the wiki to know it is the vietnamese wiki. Nevermind, I figured it out. So what are these other proposals? Spirits Ninja Like the Mahou Tsukai! episodes that used different Style forms with each episode, should we follow the sweet that made in an episode? At trivia, like this: Shortcake was made by Ichika in this episode. Pudding was made by Ichika and Himari in this episode. Ice cream was made by Ichika and Himari in this episode. Cream puff was made by Ichika, Himari and Aoi in this episode .etc For the 1 minute videos that shown in the last of most of episodes so far, it named "PreAla! Let's La one minute cooking". Their recipe released on Toei Website and also was the official YouTube channel. Should we create a page for those? It will say about the recipes and show some videos. Also, you should update the colors of Pekorin's ears. It is already on Toei website. Walking On Sunshine Sorry to intrude but I think it would be a good idea to make an extra column on the episodes page for the sweet that was made in that episode. Sort of like the Heartcatch one has the featured flower one. CureHibiki Walking On Sunshine wrote: Sorry to intrude but I think it would be a good idea to make an extra column on the episodes page for the sweet that was made in that episode. Sort of like the Heartcatch one has the featured flower one. I was thinking that the sweets column can be on the Animal Sweets page. Walking On Sunshine CureHibiki wrote: Walking On Sunshine wrote: Sorry to intrude but I think it would be a good idea to make an extra column on the episodes page for the sweet that was made in that episode. Sort of like the Heartcatch one has the featured flower one. I was thinking that the sweets column can be on the Animal Sweets page. Yeah that sounds fitting too キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモードMENU アニマルスイーツレシピ 「スイーツフェスティバルに出品するために作ったフルーツタルトだよ！ゆかりさんとあきらさんがフルーツを選んでくれたんだ!」 ハリネズミフルーツタルト 難易度★★☆ Tweet 前のレシピへ 材料（直径18cmのタルト１台分） タルト 食塩不使用バターＡ　75g 粉糖　50g 卵黄（M）Ａ　１個分 薄力粉Ａ　130g カスタードクリーム 卵黄（M）Ｂ　２個分 上白糖Ｂ　50g 薄力粉Ｂ　20g 牛乳　180ml バニラオイル　少々 食塩不使用バターＢ　15g デコレーション 生クリーム　100ml 上白糖Ｃ　大さじ1/2 ぶどう　18粒 いちご　12粒 ブル―ベリー　12粒 アプリコットジャム　50g アラザン　適量 チョコレートペン（チョコ）　１本 レシピはこちらレシピはこちら きほんのようい くわしくはこちら きほんどうぐ くわしくはこちら 2017.04.09 ハリネズミフルーツタルト 2017.04.02 パンダクッキー 2017.03.26 モフルンさくらマフィン 2017.03.26 サクラケーキだいふく 2017.03.19 ペコリンドーナツ 2017.03.12 いぬチョコレート 2017.03.05 ねこマカロン 2017.02.26 スワンシュークリーム 2017.02.19 らいおんアイス 2017.02.12 りすプリン 2017.01.06 うさぎショートケーキ Instagram キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード グッズはこちら　東映アニメオンラインショッププリキュアポータルサイト プリキュアガーデン 歴代プリキュアたちの情報が盛りだくさん！キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード ABC番組サイトプリキュアシリーズ 第1話無料配信中！秋映画キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード プリキュアおもちゃサイトニッスイ キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモードMARVELOUS!丸美屋東映アニメーション公式ツィッター ©ABC-A・東映アニメーション Thân gửi bạn trẻ #manđ3100 nhé! Bữa nay rảnh ngồi lướt page để cười chơi mà đọc tới cái cfs của bạn tớ bị rối não và không hiểu gì luôn. Cho hỏi dòng cuối: "Tớ cũng không hiểu cfs này tớ xin lỗi ;;-;;" có phải của người đăng không nhỉ? Bắt tay cái :) Ờ, tớ đã đi tra từ điển và đoé biết từ "port" mà hơi một tí là bạn văng ra như chó nhai xương ấy có nghĩa là gì :)) Hải cảng, bồng súng, bến tàu hay là cái mẹ gì? (Tớ thấy google dịch nó bảo thế) Hở tí ra là port, động một tí là port, tớ không hiểu cái mẹ gì, cơ mà nhìn ngứa mắt vl. Thế là tớ xem thử một tập Precure, Preque gì đó và thấy nó nhạt như nước ốc ý. Mà còn không xem nổi đến hết tập. Y chang cái kiểu biến hình của Sailor Moon. Đã ít đứa care mà lại còn nhạt nữa thì lắm đứa chửi là phải thôi. Cái mà tớ không hiểu nhất là cái "port 3" của bạn. Nói thật tớ chẳng hiểu cái mẹ gì luôn, chỉ đơn giản là cuộc nói chuyện xung quanh việc lè lưỡi mà bạn cũng đăng lên được thì thật là cạn lời. Một cuộc trò chuyện vô cùng nhạt như thế có cái mẹ gì đâu mà bạn cũng sao chép y nguyên đến cả từng cmt rồi quăng lên đây được. Theo tớ, Ad nên xoá cái port 3 nhạt như nước luộc trứng đó đi, đoé có cái vẹo gì mà cũng đăng lên được. Tớ thấy nó có gì giống ném đá đâu. Trong đó còn có vài thuật ngữ liên quan đến wiki gì đó nữa, wikipedia hả? Nói thật là nhiều lúc xem vài bộ anime xong cũng phải tìm lên wikipedia để tìm hiểu chút thông tin. Nghe nói wikipedia cho mọi người sửa tự do, tớ cũng thử sửa xem thì thấy rối não vcl luôn. Toàn mã này mã n là một nhân vật phản diện của KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Ngoại hình và trang phục Bibury là một cô gái trông khá ốm yếu với làn da nhợt nhạt. Tóc của cô có màu xanh lơ nhạt và được tạo kiểu bằng cách buộc sang hai bên cùng với một chiếc băng đầu màu đen. Mắt của cô có màu vàng và miệng của cô thì thường có điệu cười hình chữ v mở rộng. Trang phục của cô bao gồm một chiếc áo dài tay dài màu đen với hai tay áo phồng phồng lên ở đầu với ren trắng. Thiết kế trước cũng tương tự như áo khoác của Giulio. Trên cổ cô là một chiếc nơ màu đỏ tía đậm. Váy của cô có hai lớp, với lớp màu xám đậm trên đầu và lớp màu xám ở phía dưới. Cô cũng đi đôi tất dài màu đen với giày màu đỏ đậm cùng với những chiếc nơ tối màu xung quanh mắt cá chân. She is often seen carrying "Iru", which is a gray doll that lacks eyes and always has its mouth agape. It wears a black vest and has a collar similar to Bibury's and also has a red top hat with the black star symbol on it like the ones on the Kirakiraru Thieves' belts and Giulio's staff. It as a bandage around the right leg. Cô thường được nhìn thấy thấy khi đang "Iru", đó là một con búp bê màu xám không có đôi mắt và luôn luôn có miệng của nó agape. Nó mặc một chiếc áo khoác màu đen và có cổ áo tương tự như Bibury và cũng có một chiếc mũ màu đỏ với biểu tượng ngôi sao đen trên nó giống như những chiếc trên dây thắt lưng Kirakiraru Thieves và nhân viên của Giulio. Nó như là một băng quanh chân phải. Lịch sử She makes a brief appearance at the end of episode 17 after she witnesses Giulio being defeated by the Cures. In the next episode, she makes her first major appearance, mocking Giulio for his failures before attacking the Cures herself. She uses Iru to brainwash the people of Ichigozaka to stay away from the KiraKira Patisserie. After the Cures learn about Bibury's identity, she then uses Iru again to absorb the Kirakiraru in the area to make it grow and carrying it back to their lair. However, it is purified before the stolen Kirakiraru could make it there, resulting in Bibury retreating. Tính cách Các khả năng She uses her doll, Iru, to absorb the Kirakiraru from any sweets to turn them black as well as from a person she would target. The doll itself grows in size in an attempt to send the stolen Kirakiraru to their lair. She also uses it to brainwash the people of Ichigozaka to not getting any sweets from the KiraKira Patisserie. Các mối quan hệ Nhận xét Thư viện ảnh KKPCALM 18 Bibury.png|Bibury chế nhạo Giulio KKPCALM 18 No Customers.png|Ichika và Aoi bối rối vì không có khách hàng đến viếng thăm KKPCALM 18 Fanclub Message.png|Câu lạc bộ những người hâm mộ của Akira nói với cô về những tin đồn KKPCALM 18 Akira looking at her fanclub.png|Akira nhìn vào câu lạc bộ những người hâm mộ của cô KKPCALM 18 Akira tells about the Rumours.png|Akira nói với những cô gái khác về tin đồn KKPCALM 18 Rumour 1.png|Tin đồn thứ nhất nói rằng những người yêu nhau sẽ chia tay nếu họ đến ăn tại cửa hàng bánh ngọt KKPCALM 18 Rumour 2.png|Tin đồn thứ hai nói rằng bạn sẽ bất hòa với bạn bè của bạn KKPCALM 18 Rumour 3.png|Tin đồn thứ ba nói rằng nếu bạn ghé thăm cửa hàng, những nỗ lực của bạn sẽ bị thất bại KKPCALM 18 Shocked Himari Aoi Ichika.png|Aoi, Ichika và Himari bị sốc khi nghe tin tức KKPCALM 18 Yukari Listening to Ichika.png|Yukari lắng nghe Ichika KKPCALM 18 Bibury spreads rumours.png|Bibury sử dụng khả năng của mình để lan truyền tin đồn KKPCALM 18 Brainwashed store clerk.png|Nhân viên cửa hàng dưới sự kiểm soát của Bibury KKPCALM 18 Aoi Himari Waiting.png|Himari và Aoi buồn chán khi chờ đợi khách hàng KKPCALM 18 Himari in her room.png|Himari trong phòng của cô KKPCALM 18 Akira pamphlets.png|Akira phát tờ rơi KKPCALM 18 Super Spies Gay Fanclub.png|Yukari làm việc cùng với câu lạc bộ những người hâm mộ của mình để tìm ra nguồn tin đồn KKPCALM 18 Aoi with Kirakiraru.png|Aoi tạo ra các đồ trang trí ngoài trời với Kirakiraru KKPCALM 18 Himari Ichika Crepes.png|Himari và Ichika với chiếc bánh kếp nhiều tầng của họ KKPCALM 18 Giraffe Crepes.png|Những chiếc bánh kếp nhiều tầng hình hươu cao cổ KKPCALM 18 Aoi Giraffe.png|Aoi ngồi trên một con hươu cao cổ trang trí KKPCALM 18 Customer.png|Một cậu bé vui vẻ ăn bánh mặc cho tin đồn KKPCALM 18 Yukari caught Bibury.png|Yukari bắt gặp Bibury KKPCALM 18 Bibury distress.png|Bibury cố gắng để lấy lại Iru từ tay Yukari KKPCALM 18 Bibury drawing.png|Yukari cầm một tấm hình của Bibury mà câu lạc bộ những người hâm mộ của cô đã điều tra được KKPCALM 18 Bibury holding Iru.png|Iru trên tay Bibury KKPCALM 18 Bibury creating a monster.png|Bibury chuẩn bị tạo ra một con quái vật bằng Iru cùng với năng lượng Kirakiraru bị đánh cắp KKPCALM 18 Iru sucking Kirakiraru.png|Iru hút lấy năng lượng Kirakiraru KKPCALM 18 Iru monster.png|Iru trở thành một con quái vật Kirakiraru KKPCALM 18 Dark portal.png|Một hố đen mở ra KKPCALM 18 Bibury disdain.png|Bibury nhìn vào các Cure trong sự khinh bỉ KKPCALM 18 Pancake Whip.png|Whip bị bọc trong một lớp bánh kếp KKPCALM 18 Bibury mocking.png|Bibury chế nhạo các Cure KKPCALM 18 Custard warns everyone.png|Custard cảnh báo các Cure khác rằng Iru gần như đã tiếp cận được hố đen KKPCALM 18 Pancake Whip in Action.png|Whip hướng thẳng vào Iru KKPCALM 18 We're breaking free.png|Whip thoát khỏi lớp bánh kếp đã bao lấy cô KKPCALM 18 Purified Iru.png|Iru được thanh tẩy KKPCALM 18 Bibury catches Iru.png|Bibury bắt lấy Iru KKPCALM 18 Bibury holds Iru.png|Bibury giữ chặt Iru trong khi nói về tình yêu của cô đối với Noir Category:Các nhân vật của KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Phản diện